1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types (kinds) of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, or the like; and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two sheets. In the liquid crystal layer, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Then, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field to control the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Different LCDs have been developed, including a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that their long axes are substantially perpendicular to (or normal to) the panels in the absence of an electric field.
In the vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, a wide viewing angle can be realized by cutouts such as minute slits in the field-generating electrodes to form a plurality of domains.
In the case of a method in which the minute slits are formed in the pixel electrode to have a plurality of branch electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules may be controlled even in a central region of each domain, but an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display is reduced.
Meanwhile, in the case of the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in order to make the side visibility approach (or match) that of the front visibility, a method of varying transmittance by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and applying different voltages of the two subpixels is proposed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.